


Тони, хвастаться нехорошо

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: — Как думаешь, если бы мы тогда подошли к Говарду и попросили руки его сына, что бы нас ждало?— Психушка, — ответил Стив.





	Тони, хвастаться нехорошо

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: АУ (особенно к смерти Говарда и вообще событиям ГВ). Семейные ценности, бетанские ценности. Спонсор праздника - поехавшая кукушечка Баки. Авторские шутки-посмехушки. И я не смогла выбрать правильно рейтинг, потому что для меня это ПГ с натяжкой, а за отсос правильно было бы поставить Р.

— Если он сейчас начнёт рассказывать про летающие машины, я буду... — Баки осёкся. — Нисколько не буду удивлён.  
Стив ухмыльнулся и поглубже натянул на глаза бейсболку — на них с Баки всё чаще оборачивались. Пусть они и старались остаться незаметными, стояли возле стены павильона, чтобы не закрывать обзор другим посетителям, но всё равно привлекали внимание. Всегда так получалось, стоило им выйти в народ. Высокие, плечистые, с военной выправкой, но даже не этим они выделялись. Люди сперва скользили по ним взглядом, а потом за безразличием на их лице понемногу сменялись попытка вспомнить, размышление и сравнение, а следом приходило узнавание. И вот тогда, в зависимости от наглости, к Кэпу то подходили за автографом и селфи, то просто шушукались и переглядывались.  
Второй вариант он любил больше – меньше суеты и неловких улыбок. И с Баки так получалось чаще всего. Потому что следом за узнаванием "Эй, это не Капитан Америка?", люди рассматривали в его спутнике "Так вот это его бойфренд?". Бойфренд — довольно забавное слово, как на вкус Стива, но других, более понятных обывателям, не находилось. Ну, да. Парень. Возлюбленный. Партнёр. Кто угодно. "Бойфренд" отвечал всем этим объяснениям.  
Баки сладко зевнул и оперся на стену спиной, при этом пошире расставив ноги, будто упоры. Стоявшие неподалеку девчонки оценили экстерьер: длинные мускулистые ноги в узких светлых джинсах, белая футболка под чёрной кожаной курткой — классика американской мужской красоты. Баки смешливо подмигнул им из-под козырька бейсболки и улыбнулся. Девчонки не растерялись и помахали в ответ.  
Стив, устав наблюдать за этим балаганом, чуть подвинулся, почти впаиваясь бедром в бедро, положил руку Баки на плечи и тоже улыбнулся.  
— Это было так коварно! — с восхищением посмотрел на него Барнс. Девушки устало отвернулись, не проявляя к ним больше внимания.  
— С волками жить, — притворно вздохнул Стив. — Было, у кого учиться.  
Их обмен подколами прервал громкий мужской голос, бивший будто с неба, а на деле — из динамиков, кругом расположенных под крышей павильона.  
— Дамы и господа! Распахните свои души и приготовьтесь внимать будущему нашей планеты! Сегодня вы станете свидетелями того, как гений одного человека может служить семи миллиардам людей на Земле!  
В зале погас свет, но прожекторы, хаотично выхватывавшие то одну часть павильона, то случайные лица в зале, помогали ориентироваться в пространстве. Стив покрепче обнял Баки, почти скопировав его позу, и посмотрел туда, где была сцена. Именно там сейчас должно было произойти главное, ради чего эти тысячи человек — и они сами — явились в "Старк Экспо".  
— Сегодня! — голос становился громче, нарастал и рокотал, как прилив. — На сцене "Старк Экспо"!  
Разбивая его слова на островки, заиграла громкая и почти эпическая музыка. Едва она стихала, как снова раздавался голос:  
— Единственный и неповторимый гений своего поколения!  
— И самый скромный человек в мире, — захихикал Баки, в унисон закончив с записью: — Мистер! Тони! Старк!  
Стив не мог устоять и рассмеялся следом. Они оба, будто по команде, выпрямились и устремили взгляды туда же, куда и все, попавшие в этот час на очередную презентацию изобретения Старка. Все прожекторы, скрещиваясь, как джедайские мечи — Баки толкнул его в бок, тоже поделившись этим наблюдением, которое само напрашивалось после просмотра классической трилогии, — пересекались в одной точке на сцене. Но белоснежный ослепительный круг пустовал. Ни брони Железного Человека, ни просто Тони в классической баснословно дорогой тройке, ни девушек из кордебалета — не было никого.  
То ли интрига затянулась, то ли что-то пошло не по плану, но Стив и Баки одинаково выпрямились, пытаясь увидеть или услышать, что происходит на сцене. Толпа вокруг шушукалась, люди волновались, всё так и тянулись к сцене, не понимая происходящего.  
И конечно, Тони не был бы Старком, если бы в этот момент не взорвались фейерверки по краям сцены, сверху посыпались блестящие конфетти красного и золотого, а сам он, с ногами забравшийся на заднее сиденье, не въехал под фанфары на сцену.  
Влетел.  
Въехал.  
Сложно было сразу подобрать правильный глагол, потому что у его автомобиля не было колес. Он летел, пусть и очень медленно и невысоко. Девушка, сидевшая за рулём, и такая же, но на пассажирском сиденье, слишком натужно улыбались. Даже со своего места Стив мог различить на их лицах панику.  
— Оу.  
Баки коротким возгласом выразил всё, что чувствовала толпа. Едва поняв, чему они стали свидетелями, люди закричали, зааплодировали, кто-то побойчее улюлюкал, а Старк... Старк, возвышаясь над сценой, принимал её восхищение, как римский император, заодно дирижируя публикой: стоило ему махнуть рукой, как с той стороны раздавались приветственные крики, стоило чуть поднять палец, как всё затихало, а потом аплодисментами и восторгами взрывалась вторая половина зала.  
— Сколько лет ему понадобилось? — Баки смотрел куда-то в потолок, заодно перебирая пальцами. — Получается... Семьдесят пять лет? Ого! Я ушёл в армию сразу после выступления Говарда — сорок второй. Семьдесят пять лет!   
Баки обернулся к Стиву, широко распахнув глаза.  
— Роджерс! Мы такие старые!  
И оба рассмеялись этой старой — как они сами — шутке. Люди вокруг как-то странно посмотрели, но Старк всё равно смог привлечь их внимание. Он стоял на фоне замершей в полуметре над сценой машиной и вещал что-то о чистой энергии, экологии и прощании с полезными ископаемыми, а за его спиной шли кадры испытаний и информации о новой летающей машине.  
— Как думаешь, если бы мы тогда подошли к Говарду и попросили руки его сына, что бы нас ждало?  
— Психушка, — ответил Стив. — Но, скорее, мы бы до него не добрались. Кем был он, и кем были мы.  
— Резонно, — согласился Баки и тоже перевел внимание на Тони. В его глазах светилась неподдельная гордость и восхищение. Стив во многом поддерживал эти эмоции. — Но уже после сыворотки, если бы ты ему такое сказал, он бы не отказался, я уверен.  
— Заявил бы, что у сыворотки побочный эффект, и меня бы списали.   
— Зато мне бы позволил. Мы сразу нашли общий язык, — похвалился Баки, хотя это и было правдой. Пока Стив был занят, Баки часто встречался с Говардом то в баре, то на обследованиях, когда Старку-старшему было интересно, что за препараты колол Барнсу Зола. — Странно всё обернулось.  
Не то слово. Стив как наяву вспомнил слова Тони, что отец, наверно, действительно его любил, раз сделал ему такого отличного мужика. Только говорил он это в приливах любви, пока нежился на кровати после раунда зажигательного секса. В другие моменты, когда настроение уходило в минус, мог заявить, что отец и до его рождения был эгоистом, и больше думал о себе, создавая такого идеального зятя. Или (в самые чёрные времена) мог сказать, что отец настолько его ненавидел, что обрёк на существование с самым занудным человеком в мире.  
У Тони было много настроений. Но Стив любил каждое по-своему. С возвращением Баки стало немного легче. Теперь дурное настроение делилось между ними обоими, а хорошее двукратно увеличивалось. Как ни крути, сплошные плюсы.  
Тони, между тем, снова сел в машину, заняв уже место водителя, и повёл её над головами испуганных и восторженных людей. Слишком опасно для гражданских, по мнению Стива. Он следил за тем, как машина движется по краю зрительного зала, светящийся в днище дуговой реактор оставлял на лицах неоново-голубые блики, и там, где летела машина, сгущалась тишина.  
— О, посмотрите, кто это здесь? — нарочито удивленно спросил Тони, а тонкий микрофон у его рта транслировал звук до каждого тёмного удалённого угла. Вся публика, как по команде, сосредоточилась на выхваченном ярким прожектором лице Стива. — Наш доблестный капитан Сосал... Сосулька. Здравствуйте, капитан Роджерс! Эй, народ, это Капитан Америка, где ваши аплодисменты?  
Зал взорвался, все, раскрыв рты, смотрели на Стива, а девушки, которые до начала кокетничали с Баки, ошарашенно смотрели на них.  
— Ой, смотрите, и сержант Сосал... Сосулька тоже здесь. Это теперь ваша общая фамилия? Мистер и миссис Сосулька?  
— Тони! — уже разозлившись, попытался воззвать к его совести Стив.  
— Да брось, ковбой, уже и пошутить нельзя.  
Баки, молчавший до этого, вдруг резко подпрыгнул, сумев взять без разбега высоту примерно футов в восемь, коснулся носком ботинка бортика машины и соскользнул вниз — на переднее пассажирское.  
— Нехорошо обманывать, Тони, — наклонившись к нему и вкрадчиво шепча в микрофон так, что его голос разносился по притихшему залу, — это ведь ты наша миссис.  
В доказательство своих слов он чмокнул Тони в нос, а тот смешно сморщился, совершенно по-кошачьи.  
— Ладно, ковбой, запрыгивай и ты. Пусть уже всем станет завидно.  
Стив подпрыгнул, ухватился за верхний край дверцы, качнувшись, сделал обратное сальто и ювелирно приземлился на заднее сиденье. Весь зал закричал и заулюкал в ответ на этот фокус.  
— Народ, развлекайтесь! — напоследок велел Старк, и помахал всем рукой. — Специально для вас всех сегодня будет супер-концерт.  
Вышедшая на сцену группа отвлекла внимание от медленно скользившей к выходу из зала машине, Стив и Баки молчали, прислушиваясь к её работе и плавности хода. Всё же было немного боязно — это была экспериментальная модель. Об этом же думал и Тони, но на своей волне, потому что уже на улице он приземлился, сдал машину техникам, а сам пересел в любимую Ауди.  
— Ну что, кого подвезти? Ветеранам войны льготы.  
Стив и Баки заняли те же места в уже привычном автомобиле, и Тони сделал сотню за две с половиной секунды, игнорируя направленный ему в затылок укоряющий взгляд Стива.

Они уже кружили по серпантину побережья, когда Баки (опасно не пристёгивающийся на переднем сиденье, а на замечания Стива отвечавший факом из металлических пальцев) всем корпусом повернулся к Тони, с удобством прижался щекой к мягкой замше обивки и спросил:  
— Что это было за показательное выступление? Решил нами похвастаться?  
— И у меня получилось, не находишь?  
— Гордыня — грех, Старк, — с нежностью рассмеялся Баки, глядя на Тони чуть снизу, из-под полуприкрытых ресниц. В таком положении свет восхищения, струившийся в его взгляде, почти не ослеплял.  
— Где-то в том же списке было и про мужеложество, и про жену соседа. Что поделать, с детства не придерживаюсь правил.  
— Ммм, легкий вкус бунтарства, мне нравится, — продолжал улыбаться Баки.  
— Это всё равно было слишком, — Стив чуть помедлил, подбирая слово, — вычурно.  
— О, точно, надо было пойти на шоу Эллен, и там сказать. Так ведь выходят из шкафа по правилам?  
Тони дерзил, но беззлобно, лишь подначивал Стива, а Баки наблюдал за этим с улыбкой. Такие разговоры в их странной семье были не просто обыденностью — они стали почти правилом. Как и всё то, что следовало за ними.  
Баки, поймав одобрительный взгляд Стива, положил ладонь на колено Тони и, чуть загребая тонкую ткань брюк ногтями, повел вверх, чтобы тяжело устроить на бедре. Тони не отвлекался от дороги и никак не демонстрировал заинтересованность. Игра началась.  
Стив прижался грудью к сиденью водителя, обхватил его руками, гладя ладонями поясницу, и задрал полы пиджака. Барнс вытянул из-под ремня края рубашки, а Стив мгновенно устроил ладони на обнажившейся коже.  
— Так.  
Тони резко затормозил, прижался правым боком машины к скале, вокруг которой вилась дорога. Поставив на ручник, но не глуша двигатель, он с щелчком отправил свое сиденье назад, и Стив едва успел подвинуться до того, как его колени приняли на себя весь вес. Тони откинул спинку, устроился поудобнее, отдаваясь контролю Баки, а сам потянулся к Стиву. Тот понятливо ответил на поцелуй, одновременно мягко фиксируя руками плечи Тони, пока Баки по-хозяйски выправил из ширинки его член.  
— Нечисто играете, старички, — сообщил Тони, когда Стив оторвался от его губ и только наблюдал, как из плотно сжатого кулака Баки с ровной методичностью показывается тёмно-красная головка члена.  
— Што говоришь-та, милок? — вдруг передразнил Баки, а Тони, сдаваясь смеху, заставил его ненадолго прерваться. Стив тоже бы от души поржал над этим, но смех сам собой прервался, когда Баки, хитро ему подмигнув, обхватил член Тони ртом.  
— Боже, — простонал Тони, выёрзывая из хватки Стива и, в свою очередь потянувшись к его ширинке.   
Но Стив мягко отвел его руки.  
— Не поминай имени божьего всуе, сынок, — у него вышло удивительно похоже на Баки, а Тони, пытаясь не рассмеяться, прикусил ребро ладони. Баки фыркнул, но не выпустил изо рта его член.  
Стив, оставляя десерт до дома, расстегнул рубашку Тони, провёл ладонями по груди, обводя реактор, дотянулся до живота — и оставил пальцы там, мягко гладя или дразня ногтями. Тони перестал смеяться, суетиться, отдавался рту Баки со всем энтузиазмом.  
— Смотри-ка, и пенсионеры могут пригодиться? — коварно прошептал Тони в ухо Стив, а потом еще и лизнул по нему, пройдясь поверху и долгим выдохом. Тони вздрогнул. Он чуть запрокинул голову, глядя на Стива снизу вверх, глаза у него были мутными, чёрными, как ночное небо. То и дело он облизывал пересыхающие от горячего дыхания губы, и Стив, чувствуя его, как себя, протянул руку.  
Тони схватил её, прижал к груди, держал так крепко, как утопающий за круг, и Стив чувствовал дрожь его пальцев. Кончая, Тони впился в его ладонь ногтями, хрипло вскрикнул, но не издал больше ни звука, кроме частых рваных выдохов. Баки аккуратно вылизал его, подтянул бельё и брюки, даже застегнул.  
— Вести можешь? — Тони смотрел на Стива с явной растерянностью. Нечасто с ним такое случалось, даже никакой последовательности не было в том, когда его унесёт. Стив всё понял по взгляду. Осторожно подтянув Тони за подмышки, а потом за поясницу к себе, он освободил водительское, на которое тут же сел Баки и стартовал так, будто его черти гнали.  
— Ну всё, хвастунишка, скоро будем дома, — шептал Стив на ухо непривычно замершему Тони. — Будет тебе урок, что хвастаться нехорошо.  
— Завтра куча интервью, — с легким зеванием сообщил Старк. — Так что ты немного невовремя. Я собираюсь хвастать двадцать четыре на семь. Пусть привыкают.  
— Да нам самим бы привыкнуть, — высказал мысли Стива Баки. — Чай не по-божески как-то — втроем-то трахаться! В наше время не было такого разврату!  
Тони смеялся с трудом, Стив ржал, уткнувшись ему в висок, а Баки мчался вперёд, будто всё было, как обычно. Он, конечно, светился от того, что смог повеселить своих мужчин, но делал это сдержанно и с достоинством.  
— Ни о чём не жалею всё равно, — сообщил Тони, удобнее устроился у Стива на груди и прикрыл глаза. — Пусть все знают. Плевать, завидуют или нет, главное, чтобы знали.  
Стив был с ним в чём-то согласен. Скрытность и молчание подтачивали их отношения, как вода скалу. Долго и помалу, но неумолимо. Удивительно, но именно Тони проявил больше благоразумия и благородства, чем они оба. Пусть и так... По-старковски: с помпой и салютами.  
Но у каждого свои недостатки. И этот был слишком ничтожным по сравнению со всем остальным Старком, мерно дышавшим у Стива на груди. Баки быстро обернулся, посмотрел на него и встретился взглядом со Стивом. Даже не удивляло, что в его глазах Роджерс прочёл те же мысли.  
Первый шаг они сделали.  
— Барнсу кольцо можно сразу на палец приварить, — вдруг заявил Тони, даже не открывая глаз. Стив даже вздрогнул от того, насколько в тему его собственных мыслей пришлось это заявление.  
— Бриллиант каратов на десять, — потребовал на всё согласный Баки. — Пусть все знают, что у меня муж — миллиардер.  
— Ммм, и украшение, и инструмент, — одобрил Тони. — Хороший ход мыслей.  
Стив уже отвлекся от их нежной перепалки — эта парочка могла упражняться днями напролёт. Убаюканный мерным дыханием Тони и сгустившейся ночью, он всё смотрел в окно, где было видно только удивительно звёздное небо, и думал, что даже если сейчас упадёт звезда, он не будет ничего загадывать.  
У него уже всё сбылось.


End file.
